Klera and Aris
by emmabeesamuel
Summary: This is story of the OCs my best friend and I created. She is Aris and I am Klera. This will be their adventures as they settle their differences and learn to trust one another. Expect action, humor and drama. NO romance! Don't flame because they're OCs, please. If you don't like them, don't read them.
1. Chapter 1

**Klera and Aris**

_**Okay, this was written by my best friend and I. She is Aris and I'm Klera. I typed the final draft, but she wrote the basic draft of the Aris POV part of this chapter. I really hope you like it, even though you will find that we did add in a few things to the Tolkien universe to make it better fit for our story. This is true for all further parts of the story.**_

**Disclaimer: This world belongs to Tolkien, Klera and Aris only belong to me and my best friend!**

* * *

**Aris**

Fear.

I only remember being afraid, fear of pain, of death. Fear of the piercing screams of my parents as they perished at the hands of one I have yet to know. I remember running and hiding and hoping and praying. They were dead, they were gone. I had to survive on my own now, and it was going to be hard.

You see, I was only a small child when it happened. I just know that I have to avenge them.

And I will.

Being born with power beyond even that of the elves, I was able to control elements and bend them at will. I'm not necessarily in control of it most of the time, but I know I wasn't able to save them. And that is something I will never forgive myself for. All I could do was scream and watch in the utmost terror as they died before my eyes.

I'm 14 now, and it's been a long time. But I'm still as afraid as I was on that day 10 years ago. I am cursed with great power I cannot control, living in the shadows away from all civilization. I am afraid of what may happen, what I may do, if I lose control.

What I don't understand: Why are they searching for me?

Thranduil, Elevenking under the trees and stars, has been haunting me since that terrible day all those years ago. I am different, but I don't care. Half elf, half dwarf makes for an interesting combination. It attracts enemies more than it attracts friends, trust me.

Once before, I was brought to Mirkwood. I was tortured for days. By some miracle and with the unlikely help of a misfit Silvan elf, I escaped. I am currently in Bree, but I think the elves just found me.

Though I am young, I have been through a lot and that has made me strong. But this time there is no escape.

The first three I knocked unconscious easily. I have this thing with killing... Well, I can't... Kill, that is. I know, lame. But it's a thing, and you're the one who has to live with me.

The next six ended up with only a few cuts and bruises, pinned to the wall by their clothes. Then, everything went black. I panicked, and sent out a wave of water large enough to drown a horse. I don't remember anything after being hit in the head with the blunt of an elvish knife.

_I'm in pain, I'm hungry, I'm tired and people are talking. Why are they talking? Why are they always talking?_

But, despite everything, I catch a part of the conversation.

"Why is it snowing in my cell?" This person is female, and probably about my age. But, my cellâ€¦ Who has a special cell in Mirkwood?!

"Probably your cell mate." This one is a man.

"What, no! Who are you?" The girl yells. I know the question is directed at me, but I don't answer. To them, I'm still unconscious.

"Get in there, Klera, or Thranduil will have my hide!" The man growls.

"I demand a fair trial!" Klera exclaims. Now, I think she's just trying to mess with him.

But... Klera? I know that name, I know I do. Klera...

* * *

**Klera**

Freedom.

Freedom. It's all I've ever wanted. And here I am, stuck in my father's dungeon.

But, before we get into that, I think a proper introduction is due. I'm Klera. Klera Alfirbein Thranduiliell. Daughter of the Elvenking Thranduil, younger sister to crown prince Legolas. Trickster, warrior, teacher, wanderer, adventurer, runner. The free spirit of the elven world. The rogue. Exiled, hated by my father and scorned by my people. I am different, but I don't care. Cursed.

Oh yes, the curse. You see, while most elves are born with the magic of healing and speaking with nature, I was not. I cannot heal, and I could not save my mother as she died before my eyes. My father hates me for this, and I hate myself for it as well. I cannot use any magic. The gods have cursed me, and for that I have been alienated my entire life. Even as a young child, I was teased and hurt. Before I was exiled, I was treated as a common criminal and spent most of my time pulling pranks and sitting in a cell. You get used to it after a while, and I eventually got over the claustrophobia.

Yep, that's basically it.

It's still snowing in this stupid cell, and I get so cold so easily and it's so annoying.

"You're Aris, then. The bender." I ask simply after a few quiet moments.

The girl just groans.

"I am no one of consequence. But, I think they stabbed me." She sighs. "Not again." Then, her head falls back and the silver hair crowning it glows gold as the wound disappears. I have heard tell of her healing, but believed it to be myth.

"Okay, Aris."

"You must be Klera."

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. For now, I'm your cell mate," I drop my voice to a whisper. "So, how quickly do you think we can escape?"

Aris looks at me, and a mischievous grin makes it's way across her face. "How good are you?"

"Very good." I reply.

"Then it will be no hardship at all."

**TBC**

**AN: If you have any questions, you can review or PM me and I will try to get back to you quickly! Thank you guys for reading and I really hoped you like it! Drop a review!**

**-Bee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Klera**

Freedom.

It's all I've ever wanted. And here I am, stuck in my father's dungeon.

But, before we get into that, I think a proper introduction is due. I'm Klera. Klera Alfirbein Thranduiliell. Daughter of the Elvenking Thranduil, younger sister to crown prince Legolas. Trickster, warrior, teacher, wanderer, adventurer, runner. The free spirit of the elven world. The rogue. Exiled, hated by my father and scorned by my people. I am different, but I don't care. Cursed.

Oh yes, the curse. You see, while most elves are born with the magic of healing and speaking with nature, I was not. I cannot heal, and I could not save my mother as she died before my eyes. My father hates me for this, and I hate myself for it as well. I cannot use any magic. The gods have cursed me, and for that I have been alienated my entire life. Even as a young child, I was teased and hurt. Before I was exiled, I was treated as a common criminal and spent most of my time pulling pranks and sitting in a cell. You get used to it after a while, and I eventually got over the claustrophobia.

Since I was about 5 in human years, I've been mistreated by my father. He was cruel, and for a long time, I knew nothing but darkness. Now, it's his turn. I will put him through everything he put me through. He didn't show me mercy, and I will repay the favor. He made me angry, and I got the family temper.

Let's just say, I'm dangerous when provoked.

Yep, that's basically it.

It's still snowing in this stupid cell, and I get so cold so easily. It's so annoying.

"You're Aris, then. The bender." I ask simply after a few quiet moments.

The girl just groans.

The girl, she's medium height, but I think that's just the dwarf in her. She has long, silver hair and icy blue eyes. From what I've heard at various inns and bars, she's young, alone and isolated. She's said to appear and disappear at will, and rarely ever speaks with people.

The one thing I know is true, absolutely and completely, is that she has power. Power beyond even that of the elves. Control over all elements. The only one in the world.

She is kind, and even at the age of 14, she is experienced. She never kills, be it orc or elf. From the scars on her arms I can tell that she is left handed, and has no true weak spot. Not that I'm plotting to kill her or anything, but that might be important.

While we are most likely evenly matched in battle, I have no defense against her magic. She blinded Legolas a few years back, and accidently turned his eyes from my same brown to bright blue. But he still has our father's white-blonde hair, unlike my golden locks I inherited from our mother.

We are exact opposite. I do not know how we could ever work together. Fire and ice do not mix. Ever. At all.

And I've been I could burn a dragon with my fiery temper.

"I am no one of consequence." She responds. "But, I think they stabbed me." She sighs. "Not again." Then, her head falls back and the wound disappears. Inconceivable! I have heard tell of her healing, but believed it to be myth. The only show that she had been wounded is a thin nearly invisible car and the blood soaking her tunic.

"Okay, Aris." I snark.

"You must be Klera." She says, eyes still closed, head still back, body relaxed… I think.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter. For now, I'm your cell mate," I drop my voice to a whisper. "So, how quickly do you think we can escape?"

Aris looks at me, and a mischievous grin makes it's way across her face. "How good are you?" She asks.

"Very good." I reply.

"Then it will be no hardship at all."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aris**

Klera and I spent the next few hours avoiding eye contact. We were thinking. How could we work together, escape, and not be bound to each other by any life debts or anything. It's difficult, planning a daring escape with a person you don't know or trust. I mean, I don't really know Klera. I just know she is hated by Thranduil and that she possesses no magic. Also that she's helped me escape once before, I would know the pain in those eyes anywhere. This is Klera, the Silvan elf who aided me all those years ago. But…

How can I trust someone so ruled by her own anger?

"I have an idea," Klera says suddenly. "Do you know how to make a dragon bomb?"

I smile. _Of course!_

The bomb was built, and Klera is now tying it to the lock. The explosion, judging by how much powder she put in the capsule, will rattle the Earth.

What Klera doesn't realize is that Thranduil is stalking towards quickly. He is angry. No, he is furious.

"Klera, Thranduil's coming." I warn quietly.

"Good."

She stumbles back, curling into the corner of the cell, arms shielding her head. I do the same.

The fuse is short.

BOOM!

"KLERA!" Thranduil bellows.

"Run, quickly, Aris, run!" Klera says, grabbing my hand and pulling me into the hall.

"That way." She directs. "There should be a gate just up here. It's short enough we can jump over it easily." I nod. She's fast, but I am too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Klera**

There.

The gate, straight up ahead.

"Jump on my count." I tell Aris, my voice fighting against the wind. "Three… Two… One!"

She's good, clears it without problem. Strong, agile, quick and well-trained by years of survival.

We stumble into the woods, panting. I grabbed our weapons off their hooks on our way out, and I toss her short sword to her carefully. She smiles at it.

"They won't catch us now." I say, out of breath. The guards are never brave enough, and Thranduil is not willing to risk it. She nods.

"So, do you have a steed?" Aris asks lightly.

"Yes, I do. Now, she's a little bizarre and not actually native to Middle-Earth. Gwaihir, Lord of the Eagles, brought her to me from Valinor. Aris, meet my griffin… Ace!" I announce, swinging my arms wildly to the side as a shape makes its way through the trees.

There she is. Ace, my griffin, in all her grace and majesty and pride and glory. Half horse, half eagle. Very brave, very smart, and very, very fast.

"Get on." I say, heaving myself onto Ace's feathered back. Aris just shakes her head, backing away.

"No, no, no, no, no. I'm afraid of heights. I hate them." She replies hurriedly.

Oh, that's going to be a problem. I only ever travel by air; you get places faster, and without trouble. There are no orcs in the sky.

At least, I hope there aren't…

Aris insisted we travel by ground to our next destination. I, of course, was completely opposed to the idea. Ground travel is dangerous. In the sky, you're untouchable. Invisible. Invincible.

She's such a child! I expected her to be at least a little more mature, especially after all she's gone through. The only reason I'm taking this immature beast as a travelling companion is that she could be useful later. But, since I did her the great kindness of not only not killing her but also saving her life, the least she could do is shut up. Extroverts- so annoying.

"Klera," she says somewhere from the trees, "Why are you mumbling to yourself?"

"I'm not mumbling to myself!" I respond, my voice somewhat akin to a growl.

"Yes you are." She jokes.

"I AM NOT MUMBLING TO MYSELF!" I roar, fisting my hands into my hair.

Ah, my hair. Long, pin straight, and the color of dwarven gold. So conspicuous, so annoying. I've been recognized by it far too many times in my rather long lifetime. My eyes, a strange black-splattered chocolate brown. I'm tall, strong. Fearless.

And pointy-eared.

"You're still mumbling to yourself."

"GAH!"

"No, seriously, you may want to get that checked out."

I turn to her, and when I see her, she's hanging down from a branch by her legs.

"What are you doing?" I exclaim.

"I dunno. Having fun!" She quips, moving her head so her silver hair shakes.

I roll my eyes. Does she ever stop talking?

_I cannot possibly travel with this child! Forget usefulness, next chance I get, I'm leaving._

"Do you ever have fun?" Aris asks me.

"No. I have more important things to do." I say bluntly, not looking up from where I now sit, sharpening my knife.

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know! Survive! Eat! Sleep! Stay hidden! Fun is conspicuous, and a complete waste of time, It distracts from the task at hand."

"And if the task at hand is having fun?"

"Then it's not a task, just a childish game."

Aris humphs.

"Fun isn't childish. Everyone needs some every once in a while, otherwise, what do you live for?"

Revenge.

"Yourself. You don't get it. There is no point! No bigger picture! You live to survive and make it as long as you can. It's as simple as that. You try to make it long enough. That's all. You are born, you live, you die. Nothing more. Not easy, but basic. Just a task." I'm angry now. She doesn't understand.

"You're wrong."

What? No. She has no right to tell me that.

"There is more. You do good, make friends, help people. You don't kill."

"Alright, kid, I'm just going to tell this now. You have to kill to survive. There's no way around it. The sooner you accept that, the easier it will be."

"But it's not fair! To kill, just so that you can go on and kill more. What's the point in that?"

"Fair? You're stuck here, with me, after just escaping from being imprisoned for no other reason than that you were born different, and you think the world is fair? Let me tell you, it isn't. I was born without magic, a human that looked like an elf, basically. And I was hated for it. Elves can heal themselves, and others. Elves can speak with nature. I can't. So I trained. Every day, all day, until I wasn't just equal, I was better. And then I left. I made my own way, my own path, in this world. No one helped me, no one even cared to ask about me. My father, my brother, my few friends, they never searched for me! I had no one. No one! _Life isn't fair!"_

I'm breathing heavily, so much so that my shoulders shake with the force of each breath. No one knows that about me. I've never shared this pain with anyone.

I glance up at her. I expect her to be gone, or scared, but she's smiling.

"You're not alone. I'll be your friend."

For the first time in years, I smile too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Aris**

Did Klera just smile? I think I may be the first person in history to witness that, and even cause it. Childish? I think to myself. No, awesome!

"Well," Klera says, standing. She's frowning again. "We best get moving. You don't want to be in these woods at night. Let's go…" She licks her finger, holding it to the wind. Her brow furrows. No wind. "East."

"Wait," I say. I've forgotten something. "Can we go North? I have to get my… friend. His name's Echo. He's a … a… a shoulder dragon. I left him up where I live."

Klera glances at me skeptically, her brown eyes narrowed.

"Where exactly do you live?" She asks skeptically.

"Just North, in a forest. You'll see."

"How do I know you're not tricking me?"

"I don't know. How do I know you're not tricking me?"

She cocks an eyebrow, and I copy her.

"Come on. We have to move, or else we're in trouble. The spiders don't take kindly to travelers. Especially not elves." She starts to walk.

"But," I say. "We're not elves."

"Yes, we are. You're half elf, and, believe it or not, I'm elven too. I've got the ears to prove it."

Klera chuckles to herself, as if she just made a joke that I don't understand. Slowly, my hand makes it way up to my left ear, and its rounded top.

"Okay. Let's move. North." I walk off, leaving her behind. She carries nothing with her besides the clothes on her back and her substantial array of weapons. There's a pouch firmly attached to her hip that I assume holds her small amount of money and keepsakes. She wears an elven cloak. It's floor length, hooded, and the color of the dirt beneath our feet.

"North. Then we head to Rivendell. Then Bree. I have to deliver a few orders for some people. Take out a few targets."

"No. You're not killing anyone. Not for money." I say. She talks so easily of hurting and killing, as if its just another thing in the cheerless life of Klera Alfirbein Thranduiliell.

"Sorry, kid, but you don't make the rules here. If you don't like it, then fine. But I have to follow through with these things, or I'm in trouble." Klera says from behind me.

"So you're a mercenary?" I ask. I don't want to talk about killing. Not after what happened to my parents.

"I am no one of consequence. So, in other words, yes. But, we've heard enough about me. Who are you, Aris?" Klera snickers.

"Oh, just a simple, powerful outcast trying to survive and have fun doing it at the same time." I say, my voice light and drowsy. I can't see the stars through the canopy of trees, but I know it must be nearly morning. We've been walking for hours. I may be half elf but I still need sleep.

"There has to be more than that."

"Not really. Nothing you probably don't already know."

"Then pretend I don't know anything."

I look at Klera, and she looks back at me earnestly. Waiting for me to speak.

"Well, my parents were killed when I was young. I still don't know who did it but when I find them they may be the first person I ever kill. Since then, I've been travelling. Trying to hide myself and my powers. I've made friends, of course. My shoulder dragon, a few dwarves, some merry hobbits. Bsides them

I have avoided people. I've found a home. That's it. There's not much more to me than some strange powers and a tragic backstory." I tell her. For some reason, I have no problem spilling my life story into her hands like money to a marketplace merchant. I know I shouldn't trust her, but there's something, something, about the way she helped me, about the way she listened, cared, even, that makes me want to.

Something about the way she scratched the floor with the toe of her boot. Something about the way she touched the trees gently, carefully, like she was scared she could hurt them. Something about the way she, even through her many years of hard-earned experienced, didn't really know what the world was. Didn't know that it was good.

It was something about the way pain flashed across her eyes whenever she thought you weren't looking, the way she kept glancing towards the her old home, almost like she missed it. It was the way she smiled, without showing her teeth, the way she said she didn't have fun. That fun wasn't worth the time it took.

I didn't trust her, not yet, I realized, but I wanted to help her. My mother had always taught me to be selfless, to give when I really had nothing of my own, to make people better even when they had no desire to change.

Klera needed me, that was for sure.

She needed a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

**Klera**

Aris smiled at me, blue eyes crinkling at the corners. Even after all the times I've smiled at myself in the water, trying to look good, happy, alive before facing my friends, my eyes never did that. They never crinkled, never narrowed with happiness.

And no one can fake that.

We keep walking. As we trudge on, Aris' feet start to drag, and soon she throws herself across Ace's back and falls into a deep sleep. I chuckle, just a little. So young, so happy, so naive. It almost hurts me to think that she will not remain that way. She, too, will be burned in the flames of war. The fire that nothing escapes.

One day, Aris will be like me. Hard, stoic, merciless, hated. Her light will go out in a river of blood and tears just like mine did. So, so many things have made me this way. My father's abuse. My mother's death. My merciless heart. My relentless knife. My curse.

I glance back at her, strewn carelessly on top of Ace, snoring lightly. It's dark again, and there are millions of stars above us. We are between Erebor and Mirkwood now. It will not be long until we are off the map.

I've never been there before.


	7. Chapter 7

**Aris**

Every step closer we get to the Connect the more I wish Klera and I had gone East instead of North. To be honest, I never really expected Klera to come with me.

No one has ever stayed with me besides Echo.

I need to get to Echo but is it worth it to bring a blood-thirsty killer to the one place in all of Middle Earth only I can find?

I look back at Klera. She is stern and pretty much heartless. Still, there is something in Klera. A kindness. She just doesn't know it yet.

Oh right, the Connect. For those of you who do not know, it is the center of our world. The Valar created it as a safeguard, a watchtower. It brought people together and for years there was peace. Certain people were chosen to wield the Connect's power and bring the different races together. Over time it was lost. Its power forgotten. In a way it hid itself from the world and all the bitterness and hate that has come to cloud the minds of even many of the elves. (need an example? Thranduil.)

It lay hidden, waiting for one worthy enough to wield its power once more. This is how I found it. A perfect untouched paradise. The Connect even offered me the power. I declined, wanting no more. Even so, I still have this weird connection to this forest. No matter what Klera may say, I do have a task at hand. To find one worthy enough of the Connect's power.

And, Klera, I can't do that by killing.

"Where are we?" Klera asks from behind.

"A forest." I respond nonchalantly though I am actually petrified that she will find out about my secret home and how powerful it actually is.

"I can see that." She comments mockingly, "Which forest? I don't believe I've seen it before, even from the sky."

"Ah, it doesn't have a name. It's not even on the maps." I call back rolling my eyes. I notice I'm subconsciously gripping the hilt of my short sword.

Klera is not the enemy. I tell myself. Well, Sort of.

First I need to meet Klera. Not the Klera masked by anger but Klera. Time for accidental fun.

There is this lake Echo and I use as a trail marker and this is where I lead Klera. The water is crystal clear. I come here alot on my own, sometimes with Echo but he doesn't exactly enjoy the cool water, being a fire breather.

I was eager to show Klera. It was nice having a friend - if that's what you could call our relationship. I guess it was really more like: Aris shut up, grow up. Either way I was happy to have someone besides echo to talk to- well once again Klera and I barely talked.

I moved through the remaining underbrush to the edge of the beautiful lake. Turning to Klera I smiled.

"Welcome to Crystal Lake! Or that's what I call it." Klera looks across its glassy surface with what looked like a near smile but seemed to notice that she was showing emotion and went back to her constant glare.

I walked to the shore, being careful to watch my step on the rocks which were covered with moss. _It can be so easy to fall here._ Then the idea hit me. I slipped (Not really) and fell into the water with a surprised shout. Klera gave a cry and jumped in after me. This of course is what I was hoping would happen.

Klera pulled me to the surface, a look of worry on her face. I stopped acting and let my face split into a wide grin, starting to tread water.

"You do care!" I exclaim.

Klera looks deadly. Horrified at being tricked. But seriously I'm a famous trickster what does she expect!

"You- you are so dead!"

"How else was I supposed to get you into the water?"

"That's it I'm getting out. This is a waste of time we need to continue."

"Hey hold on a second! This is one of the most beautiful lakes in all of Middle Earth. We are in no danger of being found because no one knows where this is and if they tried they would get completely lost out in that maze of trees. There are no paths whatsoever out there. Relax. For once in your life Klera let yourself have some fun. Besides you're an elf. You have all the time in the world."

"Five minutes."

"That's as much as I could hope for. Even though, if you did get out I wouldn't and then you would be stuck here or get lost, seeing I'm the only one who can navigate these woods."

Klera continues to tread water contemplating what I said. I hoped that I had made sense. I can tend to ramble sometimes. Before she can come to a conclusion I promptly pull her down under the surface.

She comes up sputtering, "By Lasgalen! What was that for?"

"I'm starting to doubt you ever had a childhood."

"Well, I didn't. Not really."

_Was that a joke?_ I wonder but then remind myself, _It's Klera. She probably means it._

"Well it's time you had one." I dunk her again and swim away as fast as I can but this time Klera chases.


	8. Chapter 8

**Klera**

Aris dives under the water trying to escape me. I've never seen anyone this happy. And now she seems even more overjoyed to have gotten me in the water.

Truth be told, the lake is actually truly beautiful and refreshing. Just don't tell Aris know I said that.

As Aris swims away something comes over me. A giddy feeling. Something I haven't felt since before my mother died in Gundabad. I have vague memories of playing tag with Legolas and her through the tangled halls of the Woodland Realm and, suddenly, I am chasing after Aris before I can stop myself.

Aris and I splash and chase each other around the lake, dunking the other once we catch up. I let myself start to have fun.

"See it isn't that bad is it?" Aris laughs, sitting atop one of the rocks, drenched, silver hair dripping.

I slowly wade to the shore slowed down by my soaked cloths. "It's not the end of the world but it is still childish. You won't be seeing me wasting my time like this again anytime soon."

"At least I've made a dent in the impenetrable Klera." She exclaims, looking as if she just did the impossible. For all I know she as may as well have.

"You've had your fun, let's go."

"Fine." I stick my tongue out at her.

Aris takes the lead once more but I can tell she is getting more and more anxious. Like she is debating whether it is worth leading me to her home or not. It hit me. There had been rumors that the moment she entered the woods, she was nye impossible to catch. Could she be leading me to one of her safe houses? My father has been after this place ever since it was heard Aris found it. But found what exactly I can't remember. I never seemed important.

I mentally kicked myself.

I followed Aris. It amazed me how she was able to almost glide through the trees. Her connection with nature seemed to be greater than the elves. A pang of jealousy went through me as I remember spending hours to attain the fluency at which most elves are able to move through the forest and it seemed to come naturally to her. _She's not even a real elf! A half-breed.. Half dwarf nonetheless._

The mockery of the other elves as I would trip over- well -everything. But my mother would always be there to help me to my feet again. _Being different is something to be proud of. _She would tell me. _You are destined to do great things, Klera. Never forget that. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise._

"Hey Klera! You okay?"

"What?

"You okay?"

"Just keep walking." Aris gave me weird look but continued on, now whistling. I rolled my eyes, _seriously?_

My mother always believed in me. And what did I gave her in return? I let her die.

These are the thoughts that plague my mind as Aris leads me deeper into the forest.


End file.
